islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 12
The twelfth series was most likely to be airing in 2024. Featured Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Scruff *Sally *Wilson *Winston *Low Lip *Hoothoot *Bertie *Stanley *Annie and Clarabel *Sodor Brass Band *Reggie *Top Hatt *Max Porter *Marty McFly *Doc Emmett L. Brown *Biff Tannen (does not speak) *Buford Tannen (does not speak) *Elliot (cameo) *Cooper (does not speak) *Frank Fargo (does not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Episodes #Tingle Tangle - Tingley has been ringing the bell that the string on it was tangled. She had to replace it as a three-chime steam whistle (which is the same as Toby's) #Ups And Downs - Siddeley has been taken too much heavy loads of mail to deliver in case he runs out of gas. #An American Tale - Three American steam engines arrive on Sodor whenever they met Thomas. #Parcel Panic - Percy has to deliver the parcels quick before the passengers get upset. #Don't Overheat, Sunny! - Thomas warns Sunny not to overheat to pull heavy coaches. #Safari's Day Off - Safari has been off to see the narrow gauge engines while Thomas is in charge. #How Reginald Perkins Got His Name - A new Australian engine arrives on the island and while Thomas and Reggie are at Brendam Docks, he has forgotten to give it's name. #Ticketed! - Chase wants to make sure that the engines can go in good speed limits. #Foolish Trams - Toby and Flora has been hard working at Whiff's Waste Dump and got themselves dirty. #Where Are Whiff's Glasses? - Whiff can't find his glasses anywhere in his dump. Featured Characters Included *Lewis - A yellow Australian steam engine who has Reggie's middle name. *Mary Alice - A purple narrow gauge engine who was very kind. *Canyon - A dark blue tank engine who works for American engines. *Eagle - A dark red steam engine who is fast. *Levi - A dark green steam engine who is cheery and responsible Trivia * This is the last season to use Stop-Motion. * This is the first day to use CGI. Featured Cast *Michael Brandon as Diesel *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, and the Schoolboy *Ben Small as Charlie, Rheneas, and Owen *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Norman, and Dowager Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Paxton *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Stephen, and Sidney *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie and Clarabel *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Miranda Raison as Millie *Siera Florindo as Greta *Jeremy Shada as 7938 *Roz Ryan as Michelle *John DiMaggio as Low Lip *Tom Kenny as Austin, Snorkel, and Levi *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Paige Moss as Sunny, and Safari *Jessica DiCicco as Fiona *Jess Harnell as Canyon, and Lewis *J. G. Quintel as Eagle *David Kaufman as Marty McFly *Christopher Lloyd as Doc. Emmett L. Brown *Mary Steenburgen as Clara Clayton Brown *Lea Thompson as Lorraine McFly *Crispin Glover as George McFly *Elisabeth Shue as Jennifer Parker Category:Television Series